


Sense Intuition

by ajw012636



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Short One Shot, lots of internal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajw012636/pseuds/ajw012636
Summary: Kochi thinks about how Juri is always one step ahead of him. Juri looks forward to days creating a romance of a lifetime.Feelings and thoughts connect two people one fine morning.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sense Intuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j4ponica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j4ponica/gifts).



> Happy Holidays again, Qing!! It has been a pleasure to write this fic for you. Until the next one! 
> 
> It has been a journey writing this because it took some time for me to understand what kind of relationship YugoJuri would have and what thoughts would they be preoccupied about. 
> 
> As a Juritan, this really made me step up my game for my man + my Beta who is a die hard Kochitan. Hahaha
> 
> Please see the [movie poster](https://twitter.com/kentyphile/status/1342126743969091586?s=20) we made to promote this fic! Had lots of fun just screaming at 6AM in the morning finding fluffy pics of Kochi & Juri.

Kochi is convinced that Juri is psychic. 

Always one step ahead of him. Before the words are said, Juri would hand over Kochi's phone so he could check his alarm – always one hour early before it went off. Just when he's thinking of having coffee, Juri was already out of the bedroom, saying he'd brew a cup for them. He knows when to keep low when Kochi's grumpy. Or be attentive when he needs someone to talk to but couldn't say. He'd always ask Kochi first, never leaving him out. Everyday has become a quilt of small surprises. 

It's only been a year since they decided to give a name to what they felt, after all. The quiet curl of their fingers bond them together on that autumn night. Juri's lips warm against his cheek. Three whispered words. Days unfolding before them, transforming the way they see each other now. Lovers. A foreign word but feels so much like home.

_Why me?_ _There's nothing extra special about me_ , Kochi thinks. He works harder than most people, sure. But it's not something he can brag about. He can ride a motorbike and still look _azatoi_. That's a charm point, he guesses. He learned leather craft which can probably help him be resourceful after retiring from being an idol. And there's still room for improvement with his beatboxing so he might use it for SixTONES' acts very soon. To cut it short, there's nothing striking enough about him that would catch Juri's attention. But here they are now. 

Juri practically lives in his condo unit these days.

Kochi isn't sure what Juri gets by staying with him. That’s another thing to think about. He feels bad because it may be him alone who has gained so much from this relationship – how he's become more confident because of Juri. How he pushes him to do what he really wants. How he wishes that he could be bolder in showing affection too, not just Juri constantly taking the lead. Because Juri has always been careful – even when Kochi knows there's unspent energy and restraint on those quiet nights they lie together. 

Or the quick kisses he wishes were longer but never said so. 

Smelling the sharp, roasted coffee brought Kochi back to the present. He got up from their bed and padded out of the bedroom. 

It’s one of those mornings when he wakes up and contemplates how he’s gone so far with Juri.

\--

Juri was sure he knew Kochi from a previous life. 

As he went on the routinary task of preparing coffee – the grind of fresh coffee beans, the steam of the kettle, and the rhythmic drip of the filtered brew, he thinks about how it’s possible to fall in love every single day without the feeling waning.

There was a cadence between them that Juri loves the most. He thinks that out of everyone, Juri knows Kochi the best, something that always feels like déjà vu. How well he knows Kochi’s minute expressions that speak louder than words. The twitch of his lips or the dwindle of his smile. How the corners of his eyes would crease when he laughs loud. The way his body would soften in his embrace though hesitating still. 

“You are the only warmth on this cold night,” he said, a kiss on Kochi’s cheek on that autumn night. It was the cheesiest line he’d ever said. Kochi was everyone’s sun – the anchor that brings calm to the chaotic fun of SixTONES. But to Juri, Kochi will always be the colored piece that fits into his measured, calculated life.

“If only he’d be more at ease,” Juri muttered, setting mugs and fixing a light breakfast for the both of them. “He gets too shy as if we haven’t seen everything there is to see already.” 

Juri has held back because he didn’t want Kochi to be too overwhelmed. It was a mysterious thing to be more than friends, less like lovers, and just enough for each other with their mutual affection. He remains unhurried to Kochi’s replies and approaches. It was the least he could do to spend probably a lifetime trying to mold their imperfect relationship to something comfortable for Kochi. He wishes for longer kisses and bolder statements but there’s enough time. It’s only been a year. 

“Good morning,” Kochi said from behind him. Juri turned around and handed him a mug. They sat down facing each other and Juri didn’t miss Kochi avoiding his eyes. 

“Something the matter?” 

Kochi shook his head and took a bite of his toast, the silence dragging faster than he could chew. Juri waited.

“I was thinking…” Kochi said slowly. Juri held back, wishing his face didn’t look too eager. “How do you always do that?” 

“Do what?” Juri was expecting this. Kochi waved his hands in a random gesture. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, am I that easy to read?”

There was a story to what Kochi just said. Juri thinks that usually Kochi is talkative but when it comes to matters of the heart, it’s always an issue of a long wait before it unfolds. He didn’t reply to the question, only reached for Kochi’s hand. A silent moment and then he replies, “No you’re not easy to read. But I think I know you best, Kochi. That’s all there is to it.” Juri looked up from their entwined hands and stared at Kochi who was wide-eyed.  _ He’s embarrassed _ . He smiled. 

“Whatever that’s gotten into you this morning,” Juri continued, squeezing Kochi’s hand, “I want you to know we have days ahead to make the most of  _ this _ . All I ask is you tell me what you want. I’ll wait.” Kochi nodded, cheeks slightly darker as a blush bloomed on his skin.

“What is it?” Juri was grinning wide.

Kochi swallowed audibly, eyes looking up at the ceiling. 

“Um, maybe we could have...longer kisses, you know?” 

“About time you asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Sense Intuition came from the German term _anschauung_. Loved the etymology of this word which means “to look at, contemplate”. Just nerd things. :-)


End file.
